Who Wants To Be Alone?
by AliceAD
Summary: Stalice. Alice can't sleep and, against her better judgement, goes to see if a certain knave is still awake. Written on Request. Gentle!Stayne. Romantic. Lemon.


**Stalice**

_**Who wants to be alone?**_

* * *

_Au: This fic has been written on request. Darkmistyday, This is for you =) I hope you'll like it and enjoy it. Big thanks to __Princeaapiee for presenting me with a nice title. Be warned for this story contains lemony goodness and a gentle Stayne. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

The moon was shining bright as the last servants took off to bed. The White Queen was already fast asleep, and so were most of her guests. Alice had waited with going to bed till the very last. And now that she was lying on top of the white bed she felt restless.

Mirana had done something unexpected. She had thrown another party and McTwisp had led Alice back to Underland to be one of the guests. After all, what's a party without the champion?

Alice sighed and turned onto her side to stare out of the window and into the dark sky of the night.

Mirana having a party wasn't such a strange thing.

She studied the moon very carefully.

The reason for the party had been unexpected. Mirana, the fabulous White Queen, had decided to pardon the Knave of Hearts.

Stayne.

Alice grabbed her pillow and restlessly turned about again. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. 'Go to sleep, Alice.' Her own voice echoed in her head.

"Go and sleep." She muttered to herself.

A sound near her door caught her attention and she sat up straight in her bed. Her hand run up into her hair as she listened. No other sound reached her and she lay back again against the soft mattress. She whimpered sadly.

"Stupid Stayne." She muttered under her breath as she turned once more and nuzzled her blankets. Each time she closed her eyes she saw him. His face. Laughing like he had at the party. He had seemed so carefree that she had been unable to take her eyes off of him. And every time she had watched him he had been staring back at her. His dark eye silently fixed upon her frame. It made her shiver just to think of it. Now she had her eyes closed and saw him again. He was so tall and masculine. And his scent. His scent? She frowned.

She had no idea what attracted her to him. Wait! Attracted?

She turned once more and grumped audibly. The throbbing feeling between her legs had started at the party and hadn't ceased ever since. Being the innocent little Victorian girl she was, she had no idea what had caused the feeling or how to get rid of it. So she turned again and moved her legs upwards, smoothly curling herself into a ball. She was panting rapidly yet breathing seemed hard to her.

She could see Stayne looking back at her like he had at the party and the warm sensation between her legs increased. She licked her dry lips as she imagined the knave walking up to her and pushing her against a wall. She imagined him; He's kissing her gently on her lips, cheeks and chin and now even down her neck. Alice gasped at the mental images and squirmed in her bed.

"Stayne." She whispered. Her voice being filled with lust as she arched her back. He was now stroking his hand past the soft flesh of her thigh before pressing himself closer to her. She could feel how his hands moved down to her core and how he slowly rubbed his fingers past the heated skin there. She moaned again and threw her head back.

She cursed the knave inwardly for giving her these feelings. Still hot and flushed she sat up on the bed again and tried to tidy her messy curls. Another creak came from the door which she decided to ignore as she once more licked her dry lips.

The warm tingling sensation still held in her lower abdomen and between her legs, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

Alice contemplated for a moment what to do. She couldn't sleep and didn't felt like sleeping either.

'Not with that man on my mind.' She thought and blushed. 'That stupid knave.'

She wondered if anyone in the castle would still be awake and walked over to her door. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she'd meet the dormouse or one of the ladies who worked in the kitchen. If so she could have a little chat. And perhaps she could fetch herself a glass of water as well. She slowly turned the knob and peeked around the door.

No one was to be seen.

The hall was dimly lit and deserted. She quickly closed the door behind her and started to walk silently down the corridors. She had expected to feel a cool breeze when she passed a window but she found she'd been wrong. As she continued, clad only in her nightgown, she passed a hallway that lead to the room of the knave and stopped in her tracks. The image of the knave leaning close to her, the imaginary feel of his breath tickling her skin and his hand brushing past her flesh made her aware of the aching between her legs. She knew it would be unwise to enter the hallway but somehow she wanted to take the risk as she started tip-toeing towards Stayne's door. She wondered if he'd still be awake after all the party's turmoil. She licked her dry lips again and, while scanning the hallway cautiously, managed to reach his door without making a sound.

Now that she stood in front of his door she could feel the warmness inside of her increasing again. She placed one hand against the wooden frame of the door and waited for something to happen. Anything. But nothing happened and she sighed softly.

Alice looked around her again and leaned closer to the door until she could place her ear against the wood. She wanted him to break her dreams. She wanted him to awake her from her mad fantasies. And somewhere she had to admit that she just wanted him to be near. With her ear still pressed against the wood of the door she listened carefully. But no sound met her ears and after a while she gave up. She shifted on her feet because her position made her feel tired. However, to know that she was so near to him made her feel strangely glad, and she happily placed her other ear against the door. No sound, just like she had expected. 'He must be asleep.'

Alice closed her eyes and smiled. She was near to him. After all this time she was as near as she could get to the knave. And it made her feel happy.

Another moment of silence.

Suddenly the door swung open and she lost her balance, tripped, and could feel herself falling forward into the knave's room. He was looking down upon her with a smile, but had kneeled down within an instant to place a gloved finger on her lips to silence her. "Hush, Alice." He helped her up before giving her a slight push further into the room so he could close the door.

Alice could hear the soft thud as the door closed and looked at the knave in surprise. Her cheeks turned a bright red colour again at the knowledge of being caught. She quickly smoothed her nightgown and waited for him to return to her side. His gaze burned down on her and she could feel warmth radiating from his body.

Stayne, his mind a raging battlefield, could not stand the urge any longer. He suddenly bent forward to her and pressed his lips against hers, catching her by surprise. She blinked confused and, when he finally broke the kiss, she looked up at him innocently. Why did he just do that?

He took a step back from her and smirked.

"So," he finally murmured in an amused and low voice, "You thought you could just spy on me." Alice opened her mouth to deny but he cut her short. "I'm not your enemy anymore, Alice."

He smirked at her and she could feel her knees turning into jelly under his gaze. Seeing that the girl in front of him was unable to support herself for much longer and how instable she was standing on her legs, Stayne quickly strode forwards and lifted her up into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, confused once more. His eye told her not to question him as he carried her bridal style to the bed.

Alice was too stunned to complain and felt how his strong arms were wrapped around her. It felt somehow soothing and protective. She wished for his hold on her to never cease but then he gently dropped her on top of his bed and took some steps backwards. He suddenly seemed so far away again that Alice whimpered once more. He had to take these steps backwards in order to calm himself. He couldn't be too fast with her.

Her head turned to look at the bed she had fallen on top of and she felt embarrassed at once.

"Um, Um, Um." Stayne shook his head. "You silly _little_ girl."

Alice snapped her head at him at that and seemed annoyed by his words. "I'm not _that_ little."

The knave smirked amused. "You are to me though."

Alice blushed at this without noticing her own reaction. He stepped closer to her like a predator advancing his prey. Alice wanted to crawl backwards to keep the distance. But somehow she realized she wouldn't mind his closeness. After all she had wanted him to be near, hadn't she? Thus she decided to be bold and sat up straight. She pointed a little finger at him. "Your shape is exceptional. I'm amazed to find you've got clothes that fit you. Your properties aren't proper at all."

The knave's eye showed a little pang of hurt at her comment but he seemed to compose himself as he came even closer to her. This girl would soon learn about his properties.

"Who says your size is normal?" He purred and Alice gulped.

She was at a loss of words. His nearness made her mind foggy and she licked her dry lips again. Stayne watched her tongue dart out to lick past her lips and found it heavily intoxicating. He had been eavesdropping on his little Alice ever since she had gone to bed. He had heard her long for him while she had been alone in her room, and he had known that she would come to him eventually so he had waited for her behind his door. Just listening to how she was standing outside of his room had been enough for him. He realized that he had finally admitted that her nearness would give him a feeling of satisfaction. He smiled smugly. 'Just to have her near.'

His gaze roamed over her form once more and he concluded that even though she wasn't the large Um he had met she was still a nice size.

"Alice," a low rumble, "Don't you think you're rather petite yourself?" He gently took her hand in his gloved one and placed a kiss on the soft skin. She looked perplexed at him as her mind was telling her to keep breathing.

"I am normal... sized." She finally concluded. Her voice was soft and filled with traces of lust that seemed to stir more feelings of want inside of the knave, who could feel his strained erection throbbing for freedom. But he grinned and looked up at Alice again.

"Um. You're not normal."

Alice winced. "I'm _not_ Um. I'm Alice."

Stayne nodded. "Our champion."

She looked at him and expected for him to go on but he kept silent and instead of talking he reached out his gloved hand to trace a finger down her collarbone.

"Such a pretty girl, Alice."

Alice could feel the tingling sensation inside of her increase again. It started to bother her and she wanted to get rid of it. There was something she needed so bad. Stayne noticed her tortured expression and laughed hoarsely.

"My, my, dear Alice." He reached out his hand and gently pushed against her chest, making her fall down onto the cushions and smiling pleased at the sight in front of him. "You look bothered. How about I'll help you get rid of that aching feeling between your legs."

Alice gasped. How had he known?

"Would you?" She asked silently and could hear a low chuckle as reply.

"But you must promise me to call me by my name from now on." Alice tried to look up at him as she sat up on her elbows. "All right. If you call me by mine."

"Alice." The knave hissed sensually and Alice whimpered.

"Stayne."

He shook his head. "Ilosovic."

She blinked confused at first but then nodded.

"Now lay back." She did as she was told and lay back onto the cushions again. "Relax." He ordered her and she complied. "Yes, Ilosovic."

Stayne looked up at her with his heated gaze. Had he heard her say his name? His dick throbbed even worse inside of his leather pants but he had decided to go slow on her. After all, he had waited to get to her and he had learned that his fast approach – down the hallway when he wanted to claim her - didn't work out positive. Now he had decided to take it slow. She would be his.

He smirked at the thought.

His.

"Be quiet, Alice. We don't want to wake the others now, would we?" He told her in his gentle low voice. Alice nodded slowly and the knave smirked pleased. The skirt of her nightgown had been hiked up to her waist, leaving him a nice view of her bare legs and thighs. He gently traced a finger past her inner leg before tasting her there with his tongue. She gasped softly which he took as an encouragement. The knave slowly moved his head upwards, near her crotch, before breaking the contact with her skin.

Alice wondered why he had stopped and lifted her head to look at him.

He gently pulled down her underpants and smiled up at her. He admired the view of her golden curls and tight awaiting core.

'Oh, Alice. You beauty.' A low purring sound escaped his lips and Alice could feel her cheeks colour even more. Apparently he liked what he saw and his pleased sound made her aware of this. The knave bent forward and nuzzled his nose against her clit, making her gasp. "It's all right, Alice." He muttered against her folds. "It's okay." Alice relaxed again. Carefully, Stayne darted out his tongue. He dipped his tongue into her wet folds and was awarded with a moan. As he started to lick her pussy and dip the tip of his tongue inside of her narrow wet entrance she started to buck slightly under him and gasped.

"Ilosovic." She moaned as she could feel something build inside of her. "Ilosovic." The knave smirked at the sound of his name. He had never heard his name being spoken by someone as angelic as his Alice. His name passing her lips was enough to arouse him even more. The taste of her satisfied his animalistic instincts and he eagerly kept licking her until she reached her orgasm, and keenly lapped up all her juices.

Alice cried out his name and felt Stayne's grip on her thigh increase. Immediately she brought her hands up to her mouth to muffle her cry. When Stayne looked up again his dark eye met the bright eyes of Alice. She felt her heart skip a beat at the darkened and lustful look the knave was giving her. His hair was slightly ruffled by all the action he had performed, but his mouth was twisted into a content smile. "Now for the real deal, my sweet." Alice's mind was racing with everything that had just happened. The feelings he had given her were so wonderful that she wondered why she had never had them before. She hardly registered what he was saying and just nodded to his words.

Stayne, seeing that Alice looked a bit absent, sat up and run a hand through his hair. "A little bit of giving and taking is only fair, isn't it?" She nodded, still out of breath to speak and overcome by the sensations of her orgasm. After unbuttoning his own pants and removing them swiftly he crawled over her and smiled down upon her. The knave helped her remove her nightgown and she looked up at him in anticipation. He smiled down at her and removed his gloves before leaning close to her and swirling his tongue past her breasts.

"Wonderful." He breathed against her skin.

He suckled on her breast while kneading the other with his hand. She gasped softly and he flicked out his tongue to lick and suck her nipple, giving the girl underneath him sensations she hadn't felt before. Then suddenly he broke the contact and removed his top. The piece of clothing had been bothering him all the while as his skin was far too hot to be clothed. The only thing he wanted to feel against his skin was the skin of his Alice. He wanted to feel her.

He looked down at her again as she lay waiting for him. She looked somewhat anxious at him. Her lips were slightly parted and Stayne immediately took the opportunity to catch them with his. He deepened the kiss and ran one of his hands into her hair, swirling the curls around his fingers, before breaking the kiss and looking her in the eyes. He used his free hand to bend her knees as he positioned himself in between. Then he kissed her again.

"You must tell me when to stop."

Another small kiss was placed on her lips.

"When it's too much."

And yet another one.

"When it hurts." His voice was gentle and this time when he kissed her he could feel her wrapping her little arms around his neck. He smiled triumphantly against her lips and uncurled his hand from her golden locks so he could support himself. He didn't want to crush the petite girl underneath his frame. Alice started to brush her tongue playfully against his and realized that she could taste herself on him. Not at all unpleasant, she had to admit that.

She had her eyes closed and kept suckling on his tongue. He was smirking against her as he slowly moved forward and into her wet core. Stayne could feel Alice stir beneath him as she froze in her movements. He was now resting against her barrier and she could feel it. Her eyes were open again and she looked into his for support. He tried to smile reassuringly.

The kiss was broken and he whispered to her. "It's okay, Alice." She tried to give him a confident smile to indicate that she trusted him while her mind was screaming otherwise. He had been her enemy! He had betrayed people who had been close to him! Somewhere deep down inside she knew whatever he was doing to her now was going to hurt. And somewhere another voice piped in and told her that the queen had pardoned him and that he had made her feel good only moments before. What if he could make her feel like that again?

She smiled wider now and Stayne felt his heart melt at the sight of her. Her eyes sparkling and her brilliant smile filled with trust. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand. Then he slowly pushed forward, taking her virginity as inched forward inside of her until he had filled most of her. She winced and cried out when he broke her barrier. Her back arched and she felt tears spring into her eyes. But he had leaned forward again and had started trailing small kisses on her skin, starting on her cheek and trailing down her neck and breasts.

She was gasping now and trying to ignore the sharp pain that was stinging between her legs. The knave truly felt sorry for having to hurt her and kept placing feather light kisses until he could feel her relax again. She murmured something inaudible and he looked up at her again, their eyes locking. He raised a brow in question and she smiled faintly again.

"Ilosovic." She just simply stated in the cutest voice she could give him and it was more than enough to tell the knave that he was free to continue. Gently he retracted his penis until only the tip was still inside of her before thrusting back into her core with passion. She gasped and he repeated the action. Stayne's movements started to form a rhythm as he picked up a nice pace that wasn't too fast for Alice but also not too slow. He could feel how she eventually wrapped her legs around him and forced him in even deeper.

Stayne gasped as the girl around him felt so incredibly tight that he could no longer hold back his orgasm. But he knew he had to for he wanted them both to come. He wanted Alice to experience her first time as wonderful as he could make it for her. That way she would be running back to his side and asking him to never leave her. The words he wanted to hear.

He threw his head back at the soft moans that escaped Alice's lips and joined her by slowly grunting and moaning her name. His hands rested on her waist and hip as he kept thrusting into the young girl. "Alice."

Alice could feel her orgasm build again and moved her hips to meet his. "Harder." She pleaded. "Please, Ilosovic, faster." He complied and started to thrust into her faster and rougher. He was pleased to hear her sharp intake of breath as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her and made sure he would hit her there every time he entered her. He was glad to notice she was getting close to her climax for he knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself from spilling his seed for much longer. With one more gasp he buried himself to the hilt and could feel how Alice started to tremble softly. She threw her head back and cried out his name softly – all the while she had kept in mind not to make too much noise. Stayne smirked but kept a good support on her as he thrust inside of her one, two, three more times before finally letting his orgasm wash over him. He moaned her name as he slumped down on top of her, still supporting himself on his elbows in order not to crush her.

She was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, her lips slightly parted and her face flushed as she felt his seed enter her womb. She would ask him about that later.

"Alice." He finally said and she smiled lovingly at him, reaching out her little hand to place it on his cheek. Their bodies were still entangled and the room smelled heavily of their lovemaking.

"That felt nice," She finally admitted and he smiled now as well. "Ilosovic Stayne."

Stayne could feel his heart skip a beat at the mentioning of his name.

Alice grinned and placed a kiss on his lips."You do look nice without clothes on." He smirked. What was that comment about his proportions earlier on? Alice did know how to get to him as he never felt this loved in his entire life before. She was indeed what he had needed, what he had hoped for, all this years.

"I love you." She whispered before relaxing again. He slowly slid out of her as he saw her close her eyes. She was tired and so was he. Stayne rolled over to his side and fetched the blankets, pulling them to cover them up as he scooped her close to him. He placed his chin on her shoulder as he held her in his embrace. "Sleep well, _little_ Alice."

He could see her frown with her eyes still closed at his mentioning of her new nickname and placed a kiss on her cheek. His voice was a low whisper. "I love you too." He could hear a sigh of relief escape from her lips and smiled.

Now she would be forever his.


End file.
